Experimentation
by Angelus1
Summary: Buffy and Riley actually participate in the experiment dreamed about in Hush.


Title: Experimentation  
  
Author: Angelus  
  
E-mail: angelus1317@hotmail.com (Please put "Experimentation" on the subject line.)  
  
Subject: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Category: BRR  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: An expansion on the little demonstration from "Hush". Sappy and cheesy, but it's Christmas - so sue me. (Or at least it was when I wrote this. I found it sitting on my computer today, so I figured what the hell, I'll post it. And here it is.)  
  
Spoilers: Hush  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right, sure I own 'em. In my dreams. Buffy, Riley, and other characters mentioned are the property of Joss Whedon, WGN, and Mutant Enemy Inc. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's notes: I hate Riley. He's boring and stupid and I was the only one at last year's Xena convention that liked him and dear God why am I writing a Buffy/Riley fic when I'm in love with Buffy/Spike? Please just kill me now.  
  
Dedication: To my sister, Emily. Love you. "Sonora, git in dat dere truck - we goin' cow tippin'."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was bored with a capital "B". Bored and sick of school and classes and teachers. But there were only two more weeks of lectures, then finals, and then they were free for the entire summer - three whole glorious months of freedom. Buffy's thoughts flew to all sorts of summertime activities. Swimming with Riley. Picnics in the park with Riley. Cookouts at the beach with Riley. Riley looking nicely tanned and muscular in shorts and tank tops and barely-there bathing suits. Riley in general.  
  
"You've got Riley-face," Willow piped up from beside her, startling the Slayer out of her daydreams. "Care to share?"  
  
"Just thinking about vacation."  
  
"And Riley," her friend insisted. "I know that look you get."  
  
"Okay, and Riley. I'm just trying to get used to a boyfriend that I can bring with me to the beach. Outdoors and sunlight offer whole new possibilities."  
  
"Ooh, so now you're referring to him as your boyfriend. So does that mean that something happened I should know about?"  
  
"No," Buffy admitted sadly. "There's nothing to tell. We talk, we talk, and we talk some more. Kissing isn't even in the cards right now."  
  
"Well, I have faith in the two of you," the redhead consoled her. "You're interested, Riley's interested...it's bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Riley asked, joining the girls. With an encouraging smile, Willow discreetly disappeared, leaving Riley to be alone with Buffy. But, paying too much attention to the blonde across from him, he didn't even seem to notice. His eyes searched Buffy's, awaiting an answer.  
  
"I think your ears are playing tricks on you again," she teased. "Comes with the forgetting. Like forgetting that we were supposed to get together to study for Psych last night at the Bronze? I waited for you for half an hour." Riley's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, God. Buffy, I am *so* sorry. I had...I had something that came up."  
  
"Oh." Riley grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the side of the hallway to talk. She refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"Please don't be mad," he begged. "Look - do you have any classes after Psych today?"  
  
"No, it's my last one."  
  
"Then meet me outside *right* after. You don't even have to let me out of your sight." Buffy graced him with a warm smile.  
  
"Like I'd want to," she said softly. He smiled warmly, and suddenly he was bending his head toward hers. He smelled so nice and his lips looked so soft and they were so close almost there kiss me riley please...  
  
And the bell rang. Without a word, they dashed down the hall to Psych, Buffy sliding into the seat Willow had saved for her, Riley taking his place up front by Professor Walsh, who shot them both menacing glares. Buffy smiled apologetically, then let her gaze slowly drift back to Riley. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile.  
  
And only then did she remember to breathe.  
  
~*~  
  
"Today we will be discussing human relationships," Professor Walsh informed the class. "It will be a short unit, and will be the last one that will be covered on the final. Now to start - the basic signs of affection."  
  
Buffy zoned out. Teachers had that effect on her. They got started talking in what she had come to refer to as "the lecture voice" and her eyelids drooped. Or she doodled. Today she doodled. Five minutes from the end of the class period, Professor Walsh was still droning, but Buffy was surprised to find that she was actually listening. She had tuned in somewhere around the first mention of the word "kiss".  
  
"A kiss is one of the more common signs of affection, along with the hug. Both, depending on context and means of delivery, can convey a variety of emotions. A kiss can be meant as an invitation for sex, a statement of love and devotion, or a friendly display of platonic love. And now - a demonstration. Willow Rosenberg, would you come to the front please?"  
  
Willow stood, and Buffy watched her pause beside the Professor's desk. Her eyes darted uncomfortably from side to side.  
  
"Riley?" the Professor summoned her aide. He shot her a withering glance.  
  
"A demonstration?" he asked.  
  
"Be a good boy," she admonished, and watched with a slight smile as Riley approached the redhead.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," she returned, still unsure of what was supposed to be happening. Then she saw Riley lean over and felt his mouth on hers. The contact lasted only a few seconds, his lips kind and friendly. He broke away and smiled at her reassuringly. She noticed that he studiously avoided looking at her best friend. From their audience of class members, Buffy sent Walsh a glare that rivaled the one she had received from the older woman earlier. Seemingly unaware of the rampant emotions she had released, Walsh continued on as if everything was normal.  
  
"Now, what emotions did we see in that demonstration?" she asked the class. An olive-skinned freshman with a straight dark ponytail raised her hand.  
  
"Lydia VanPearce."  
  
"Friendship?"  
  
"That's correct. Friendship. Notice that I gave Miss Rosenberg and Mr. Finn no instruction, yet they made almost no physical contact outside of the kiss. The only touching involved was Mr. Finn putting his hand on Miss Rosenberg's arm - a safe place, one that can rarely be construed as anything short of friendly and platonic. It was a short, simple kiss, with no tongues, yet with a familiarity that would assume that the two are friends. If Miss Rosenberg has a significant other, one would assume that she is very secure in that relationship, as there was no awkwardness or embarrassment on her part. That came from Mr. Finn, indicating that he is in a new or unstable relationship. Am I right for the most part?" This last question was directed toward Willow and Riley, who nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Amazing what one can derive from one simple kiss. Now, another demonstration. I'm going to stick with Mr. Finn and chose another female volunteer. How about...Buffy Summers, would you care to take part in this experiment?"  
  
Buffy glanced around in surprise. At the front of the class, Willow grinned and urged her friend to join her. Behind her, the other students were anxious to leave, but hopelessly curious at the same time. In front of her sat her doodle sheet, covered in hearts and the initials "RF".  
  
"Miss Summers?" the Professor prompted. Buffy nodded at no one in particular and stood. She descended the steps until she was standing right in between Riley and Walsh.   
  
"Riley? Please proceed."  
  
Buffy felt as if the world had dropped out from underneath her feet as Riley turned to her and gently took her by the waist. She lay one hand upon his chest and looked directly up at him, stretching herself closer, begging for his kiss. The rest of the classroom seemed to fade away until only she and Riley existed in their own little personal bubble. Slowly, too slowly, he attempted to finish what he had started this morning. But his lips were hovering an inch closer above hers that they had been when the bell interrupted them again.  
  
Through the haze of fog in her brain, Buffy registered a ringing bell, but neither she nor the rest of the class moved except for a startled jump that caused her lips to brush Riley's, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.  
  
Professor Walsh cleared her throat, breaking the spell.   
  
"The bell rang," she informed the class softly. And the lecture hall was filled with the sounds of papers rustling and backpacks zipping and books slamming shut. A delayed reaction, Buffy and Riley pulled apart once again. They were the last ones out of the classroom. But as they were leaving, they heard Walsh's voice.  
  
"I'd say that Miss Summers is the object of Mr. Finn's tenuous affection, and that this is not the first time this has been attempted. However, by the hesitation shown, it has not yet been successfully executed. Hand and mouth position show that both partners are completely willing and eager to breach this barrier. Both partners, based on the way they looked at one another, are also undoubtedly in love.  
  
"Have a nice afternoon Miss Summers, Mr. Finn. I'll see you both in class tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Riley walked silently through the halls of Sunnydale Community College. Somewhere along the way, Riley reached between them to take Buffy's hand.  
  
They entered Stevenson Hall and proceeded to room number 214. The door wasn't even completely closed when Buffy captured Riley's lips with her own. Within minutes, they were on the bed, frenzied mouths seeking one another out in a flurry of movement.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy ripped her lips away from the man beneath her, pausing for breath.  
  
"I thought we were studying," he teased. She descended on him again, pausing to inform him that they were doing just that.  
  
~*~  
  
"It must be bunnies...or maybe midgets." - Anya, OMWF 


End file.
